Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure for arranging a heat-generating electric component in an automobile.
Related Art
Heretofore, vehicle body structures have been known in which an inverter configured to convert a battery's direct current into alternating current is provided on a floor surface at a position under an instrument panel (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 1-160755, for example). Here, some power converters such as the inverter generate heat when power is applied thereto, and therefore have a function of cooling the inside thereof via air cooling. Note that the air cooling is a method of cooling the power converter by taking ambient air into the power converter to thereby cause the inside thereof and the air to exchange heart with each other, and then discharging the warmed air to the outside.